ふるさと (AKIHIDEのアルバム)
| Genre = | Length = | Label = ZAIN RECORDS | Producer = AKIHIDE | Reviews = | Certification = | Chart position = | Last album = 月と星のキャラバン （2015年） | This album = ふるさと （2016年） | Next album = }} 『'ふるさと'』は、2016年3月23日にビーイング系列のZAIN RECORDSから発売されたAKIHIDEの5枚目のオリジナルアルバム。 概要 前作『月と星のキャラバン』から約1年1カ月ぶりとなる今回のソロアルバム 。 同作は2015年12月に開催した品川教会公演のMCで自身の口から予告されたように、“桜の花が咲く頃に”リリースされることとなる。 作品テーマは“和”。四季のうつろいをアコースティックギターで綴ったものになるとのことだ 。 収録曲 CD 全曲、作曲：AKIHIDE　編曲：AKIHIDE・笹路正徳 # 夕焼け小焼け #: 作詞：岩里祐穂 # ゆりかご # 待雪草 # 桜の森の満開の下 # 小さなカーネーション # 遠雷 # 星祭りの夜に # ジェリーフィッシュ # 月下の蝶 # 秋風スウィング # 氷雨 # この時計が止まるまで # Namida ～Live Version～（通常盤のみ） DVD ;「Premium Night Show 2015 夢見る海月のクリスマス in キリスト品川教会 グローリア・チャペル」（初回限定盤スペシャルパッケージのみ） # 待雪草 # Moon Dancer # Lapis Lazuli # ジェリーフィッシュ # 氷雨 # 桜の森の満開の下 # 小さなカーネーション # この時計が止まるまで レコーディング参加 ;All Songs Guitar, Vocal (#1) : AKIHIDE ; Drums : Satoshi Bandoh from T-SQUARE (#1 by the courtesy of Sony Music Artists) : Motokatsu Miyagami (#5, #7, #8, #10) : Keisuke Okamoto from Kuroneko Chelsy (#2, #6, #9 by the courtesy of Sony Music Labels) : Toshi Nagai (#4, #11) : Pierre Nakano from Ling toshite Shigure (#3, #12 by the courtesy of Sony Music Labels) ; Bass : Ryosuke Nikamoto (#1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6, #7, #8, #11, #12) : Teppei Kasawaki (#9, #10) ; All Songs Keyboards : Masanori Sasaji ; Piano : Tomotsune Maeno (#3, #6, #10) ; Sax : Kazuki Katsuta from DIMENSION (#2, #3, #9) ; Organ : Takanobu Masuda (#11) ; Trumpet : Masanori Suzuki (#2, #4, #7, #8, #9, #11, #12) ; Sho : Asumi Bunno (#4) ; Bamboo Flute : Masaki Nakamura (#4) ; Strings Section : TAMA Music Strings (#5, #6) ; Percussion : STEVE ETO (#2, #5, #12) : Koichiro Katada (#4, #7, #8, #9, #11) クレジット : Recorded & Mixed by Satoshi Fukuda : Recorded & Mixed at : BIRDMAN WEST : Thomas Studio : Sound City Annex : Sound City Setagaya : STUDIO SOUND DALI : Directed by Takashi Sato (Being) : Mastering by Masahiro Shimada (BIRDMAN MASTERING) : Mastering at BIRDMAN MASTERING ROOM :＜特典LIVE DVD＞ :Premium Night Show 2015 “夢見る海月のクリスマス” :2015.12.4 キリスト品川教会 グローリア・チャペル : Drums　Yoichiro Yamauchi : Bass　Ryosuke Nikamoto : Keyboards　Naoki Sugi : Live Crew : Production Director：Fumitoshi Sato (Being) : Production Manager：Junichi Ishida, :　Hiroyasu Shiogama, :　Hideaki Yabe / (White Dream) : Production Desk：Yuko Amano (White Dream) : Sound Engineer：Tatsuro Fukasawa (HIBINO SOUND) : Lighting Operator：Akio Yamamoto (Tokyo Butai Showmei) : Equipment Crew：Daisuke Yamatani (Being) : Transportation Crew：Nobuaki Sato (JCU) : Hair Make：Yuu. (Alpha Knot) : DVD Production Staff : Producer / Director：Tadashi Ishihara (Being) : Director of Photography：Toshiki Mori (DPStock) : Cameraman：Yoshinori Tani, Junji Suzuki / (DPStock) :　Ken Eguchi, Emi Kawano, :　Takuma Osaki (Being) : Glip：Satoru Kurihara : Video Engineer：Yasuharu Tsunoda : Editor：Takumi Teruya (L'espace Vision) : Sound Recording：Masahiro Shimada1 (BIRDMAN MASTERING) :　Tomoko Nozaki (Being) : Mixing Engineer：Tomoko Nozaki (Being) : Mastering：Masahiro Shimada (BIRDMAN MASTERING) : DVD Authoring：TOSHIBA DIGITAL FRONTIERS INC. : Package Staff : Art Direction & Design：AKIHIDE : Design：Tetsuo Sato, Chiaki Sawa / (Being) : Photography：Susumu Miyawaki (PROGRESS-M) : Hair Make：Shinji Ikeda (mod's hair) : Stylist：Ison Kawada : Sales Promotion：Hiroki Sasaki (Being) : Media Promotion：Takema Sasamoto (Being) : Media Coordination：Tomoyuki Warashina (Being) : Web Design：Taku Yanagida (Being) : Artist Management：Kenji Niitsu, Misako Tohyama, :　Takahiro Terakubo, Mie Nakano / (Being) : Thanks to : Fumitoshi Sato, Shinya Nogami, Jiro Kikuchi / (Being) : Special Thanks to : Acid Black Cherry : Extra Thanks to : DAIGO : SHINPEI : TEAM BREAKERZ : Producer, Arranger：AKIHIDE, Masanori Sasaji : Supervisor：Toshinori Masuda (Being) : Executive Producer：Akira Takahashi, Michihiko Nakayama / (Sony Music Artists) 脚注・出典 Category:2016年のアルバム Category:ZAIN RECORDSのアルバム